With the widespread use of electronic controls in vehicle, more and more automatic transmission vehicles use a parking lock actuator instead of a conventional shift lever to lock the transmission in parking. An existing parking lock actuator typically includes a motor and a corresponding speed reduction mechanism, such as a worm/gear, gear train, etc., and the controller of the motor is typically designed separately and then coupled to the motor via a cable. This design is not compact enough and takes up a lot of space.